The Little Runaway
by Kyuubigirl908
Summary: After putting up with abuse from Sasuke, Hana decides to run away from home. Will Orochimaru be able to bring her back?  OrochimaruXOC


The Little Runaway

"_You're useless! I can't believe Orochimaru still cares about you, let alone kept you alive. It would be best for everyone if you just left and never came back."_

Those words echoed through Hana's mind as she ran through the dark forest. She couldn't live in the same place as that bastard Sasuke. Everyday he would verbally and physically abuse her for no reason at all. She was able to hide her injuries from Orochimaru with the use of a jutsu, but today's black eye crossed the line. Hana decided that she would run away. It was the only way out of the situation. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't have a choice. She left a note for Orochimaru, explaining why she left, and then she ran off.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru. But this is all I can do to solve this problem." she said.

Suddenly, it began to rain. Hana had to find shelter fast. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small cave. She walked inside and looked around a bit. It wasn't the ideal place to stay, but it was better than nothing. She walked to the back of the cave and sat down. Hana took off her backpack, set it down next to her, opened it and took out a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and lay down on the cold cave floor. She started to cry. She missed Orochimaru so much.

Orochimaru ran through the dark forest, searching for Hana. He was confused. Why would Hana run away?

"This isn't like her. She would never do something like this." he said.

Orochimaru cursed under his breath as the rain began to fall. He had two find Hana before the storm got worse. He followed Hana's chakra signature deeper into the woods and to the cave where Hana was staying. He looked into the cave and saw Hana lying against the back wall. He sighed in relief. He walked over to Hana and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Hana wake up." he said softly.

Hana's eyes shot opened and she jerked up, apparently startled by the sudden touch.

"Orochimaru! Wh-what are you doing here?" she cried.

"I came to bring you home." he replied.

Hana shook her head.

"I'm not going back." she said.

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked.

Hana's expression softened and she lowered her head.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." Orochimaru replied.

Hana placed her hand over her eye and undid the jutsu that was covering her injury. She moved her hand so Orochimaru could see. Orochimaru was shocked when he saw Hana's black eye.

"Hana, who did this to you?" he asked.

Hana put her hand back over her eye and turned away from Orochimaru.

"Sasuke did this." she replied.

Orochimaru took Hana's hand and moved it way from her eye.

"Why would he do this?" he asked.

"He hates me! He always beats me and he says I'm useless! I couldn't take it any more!" Hana cried.

Hana began to cry. This was too much for her to handle. Orochimaru put his hand over Hana's eye and healed it. He put his hands on Hana's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Hana wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's neck. She didn't want to be away from him.

"Don't worry Hana. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you." he said softly.

He began to stroke Hana's hair gently.

"Orochimaru, you're not mad at me are you?" she asked.

Orochimaru shook his head.

"No, I'm not mad. You made me worry, though." he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hana said softly.

Orochimaru kissed Hana's forehead.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to apologize." he said.

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the forest. Hana flinched in fear. She hated violent storms.

"Orochimaru, I wanna go home." she said

Orochimaru nodded. He made a few hand signs and teleported himself and Hana back to the hideout. He carried Hana to her room and lay down on the bed with her.

"Orochimaru, I love you." Hana whispered.

"And I love you, my sweet little flower." Orochimaru replied.

Orochimaru put his arms about Hana's waist and held her close.

"I hope you don't get any ideas about running away again." he said

Hana smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied.

She laid her head on Orochimaru's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. Before she fell asleep she made a silent promise to never leave home again.


End file.
